


“Calm” Before the Storm

by MelindaLCW



Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Bickering, But also short tempered, F/M, Hogwarts Fifth Year, MC being protective, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Oneshot, Other, Spoilers, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaLCW/pseuds/MelindaLCW
Summary: A oneshot: What if the trip to the portrait vault happened immediately after MC's first date? Spoilers for the first date side quest and the end of year 5. Inspired by the order I played IRL.
Relationships: (IMPLIED), Barnaby Lee/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	“Calm” Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fanfic! Admittedly not beta read, and the characters may be a bit OOC, but hope you enjoy it nonetheless! Ooh btw, Chien Wen is the name for my MC (still myself tbh)

The night was just perfect. In the courtyard, Barnaby and I were just holding hands, gazing at the starry sky. With both of us leaning against each other, it was like time stood still for us.

Until a glance of my watch told me otherwise...

"Oh shoot! I'm late!" I exclaimed, "There's no way I'll arrive on time." Barnaby, shocked, jolted back, almost knocking my head. ”Late for...what?" he asked. I hastily replied "Haiish, I forgot about the meeting on the training grounds with Madam Rakepick. There is no way she will be pleased about my tardiness!" "Meeting for what?” "...uh you don't need to worry, I’ll be Ok. I've gotta go, love you!" And with that I blew a kiss and scurried off. One glance from the back revealed his confused face. He didn’t need to know what was to happen!

Running from the courtyard to the training grounds was hard enough due to the distance, but with hair flying and inappropriate attire? Ten times harder than it should be. At last, after what felt like forever, I arrived by the gate of the castle grounds.

And who should I see when I arrive? Madam Rakepick, Bill, Charlie AND Merula surrounded in a circle. They were surprised at me arriving late, pity that I seemed out of breath, and some confusion over my attire. "Ms Lai, I thought I told you to wear appropriate attire and to not be late to enter this Vault. Now, not only are you ten minutes late, you're wearing a DRESS! Out of all things. Explain yourself."

"Sorry, madam Rakepick, I... I... "I stuttered while trying to catch my breath, to which Merula cut in and said in a cheeky grin “Went on a date, didn't you?" "Wait, what?! I don't know what you're talking about." I said as I tied hair in a bun while feigning stupidity. "Sorry Chien Wen, but I think Merula may be right. You're usually punctual, this is the first time you're late for something. Charlie can collaborate with me on this", said Bill sadly. "What do you mean, Bill? Whose side are you on?" Charlie then stood to the front, sadly confessing that he did tell the group about him and Tonks crashing into my date earlier at Madam Puddifoot’s. "It was also to partly remind you about the mission tonight. I mean, dragons!" "Not now Charlie, Chien Wen looks like she’s still hurt that she had to cut her date short." " Oh come on Bill! You can’t be serious.” Whatever further words the brothers said, I could not remember as it had devolved into sibling arguments that I had no control over.

With that happening in the background, Rakepick quipped to me "Well you're lucky you're not the last. Mr Copper is still not here yet, as you can see. Now you've got to put whatever happened aside and focus on the mission." That much is true, which I nodded. Where was Ben anyway? He can’t have ditched us last minute. As I was thinking about Ben’s whereabouts, Merula jumped back into view and added “But since he's not here yet, and all that we said has more or less been confirmed, you have to tell us all what happened before!" “Are you kidding me?! Now is not the time, Merula Synde. I may be less snarky right now, but this does not mean I have to spill my heart and soul and my love life to you! " I exclaimed, jaw dropped. "If you don't, I will ask both Weasley brothers to spill the beans on what had happened and leak said information to the entire school!" "You wouldn’t dare...” I sneered.

Taking my statement as a challenge, Merula sped off to Bill and Charlie, loudly asking them "Oi Weasleys, what did Lai do that caused her to be so lovestruck?" which then descended into pointless yelling "IT WOULD BE SUCH A SHAME IF ALL THIS WAS REVEALED TO ALL OF THE STUDENTS AND STAFF OF HOGWARTS ! OH WHA- "Merula was cut off by a buzzing wand and an angry face. "No." was all I said. Defiantly, she muttered "Then tell. Now." Putting the wand down, I took a deep breath and prepared to tell the course of my date.

I was halfway through my story when I heard more panting and a yell "I'm here! Sorry that I'm late!" It was Ben. What took him so long? He was writing a letter, apparently. Merula was doubting his participation when Ben interrupted her: "And Chien Wen, what are you doing in a dress? A frilly one, no less." I was about to say "it's a long story" when Merula butted in dramatically: "Ms. Lai here went on a fancy date with Mr. Barna-loser, and apparently forgot about us and arrived ten minutes late! Such a hopeless rom-" words stopped short when I grabbed her collar, aimed my wand at her and gave a look of fury that would make Professor Snape seem tame by comparison. "You have a lot to talk, coming from the person who bullied Barnaby until he left you and Ismelda in year 3. Firstly, Barnaby's not a loser. He's the sweetest boy I've ever met. You would know if you did not mistreat him. Secondly, insult and belittle me all you want, but one negative word about him and I will make sure you get knocked out so bad for a week before you can say "unforgivable curse" ! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" By this point I roared so loudly that Ben and Merula were terrified; Bill and Charlie shocked until they stepped back, and Madam Rakepick was rolling her eyes, clearly unamused by the drama unfolding before her.

"Now with the soap opera out of the way, it's time to enter the Portrait vault. But before that, I'll need to brief you on the journey ahead, from Portkeys to opening gates to treasures". That settled all of us down, and we went from drama production to a team ready for a mission. "Any more questions? "she asked. Everybody looked at each other, ready to take on the next big challenge. There was approval from all sides, willingness to take each other's back if one ended up in trouble.

On the count of three, all of us grabbed the portrait portkey, sending us straight to the vault. All I wanted for was to break the curse, return to Hogwarts and plan another date with Barnaby. What I did not expect was what was to happen before our eyes.

THE END


End file.
